Curtis Connors (Earth-96283)
| Last = | HistoryText = Doctor Connors works as a physics professor at Columbia University. He lacks a right arm, but unlike the comics, the reason behind his missing limb is never given. He was Peter's laboratory supervisor and once fired him for being late. He was concerned for Peter's well-being and academic performance in his quantum mechanics course. Curt's friend, Doctor Otto Octavius recalled Peter's name and told Peter that Connors considered him "brilliant, but lazy". Otto chuckled about his friend's assumption about Peter's laziness once he found out Peter was also Spider-Man. When Peter discovered the alien symbiote, he took it to Connors who advised Peter to stay away from it. Transformation into the Lizard Around the time that Peter Parker obtained the black suit, Dr. Connors decided to test out a formula he developed that would in theory regrow his lost limb. He created a video diary where he told the viewer to give a letter to his wife and son if anything should go wrong; and something did go wrong. The video continued on to show Connors use the formula, he commented that it stung much more than he expected, and he threw the formula at the camera in a bout of sudden anger, ending the video. Dr. Connors was then transformed into the Lizard. A deranged creature that still maintained some of Connors' human intelligence. When word had gotten out that giant lizards were running amuck in the city, Jameson sent in Peter Parker to grab photos. When he did Peter, as Spider-Man, found himself confronting hordes of lizard men; products of the actual Lizard's experiments. Spider-Man would find himself thrust below ground, fighting off lizards within the city's sewer systems where the experiments were taking place. It was not long before Spider-Man confronted Connors himself, deep in the sewers. The battle ended with a Spidey victory, however Peter wasn't able to stop Dr. Connors from escaping. The Lizard vs. Kraven Kraven the hunter of this universe had received word of the giant lizards that were attacking New York, and he saw this as a great opportunity. Thinking it would be a great worthwhile hunt. But of course this idea didn't bode well with Spider-Man, who witnessed Kraven slaughtering hundreds of the lizard men in the sewers. Spider-Man pleaded Kraven to stop, saying how the lizard men were actually people who had no control over their actions; and who could be cured of their condition. Kraven however would not listen, and Spider-Man ended up confronting Kraven. Kraven used many different potions to increase his straighten and agility. But in the end he was still no match for Spider-Man, who had just recently obtained the symbiote costume. But before Kraven could escape, his friend Calypso used a potion to progress Dr. Connors' condition even further, making him several stories tall and much more feral. In the end Spider-Man was able to defeat the giant Mega-Lizard by knocking Curt into an electrical subway track. The sudden jolt of electricity was too much for Curt's body to handle and he immediately reverted back to human form. Curt was greatly thankful for Spider-Man's assistance in turning him back. An event which would encourage Dr. Connors to assist Spider-Man a few more times just shortly afterwards, both with the analysis of Peter's recently obtained black suit as well as helping to cure Michael Morbius of his vampiric condition. Later, Peter turned to Connors to analyze the substance of the Venom Symbiote and Connors informed him that it made one more aggressive and that it had a particular liking for him. Peter was at the top of the class and tutored Gwen Stacy as his lab partner. | Powers = | Abilities = * He is an expert in physics and quantum mechanics. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Doctor Connors is portrayed by Dylan Baker in Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3. * Doctor Connors was mentioned briefly in the film Spider-Man (2002) as Peter's laboratory supervisor who fired him for being late. *The possibility of the Lizard appearing as the villain in Spider-Man 3 was once considered likely, until two different actors, Thomas Haden Church (Sandman) and Topher Grace (Venom), were cast for Spider-Man 3''s villains, along with James Franco (The New Goblin). * At one point, Connors says "I'm a physicist, not a biologist", which contradicts the origins of Connors' lizard-related research from the comic books. However, there is a scene in which it shows that Connors was studying lizards in the background, possibly foreshadowing his transformation in a future installment. He is also Peter's quantum mechanics professor in this film, which suggests it might be the same semester as, or a continuation of the course, shown in ''Spider-Man 2, though a different classroom full of new students is shown. The Hamiltonian and quantum states are mentioned. * Although the storyline involving (Earth-96283) Lizard was not shown in the Spider-Man 3 movie, it was greatly explored in the videogame tie-in to the feature film. | Trivia = * Director Sam Raimi had reportedly considered his friend, B-movie legend Bruce Campbell for the role of Doctor Curt Connors, but decided against it since Campbell had already appeared in the first movie as a wrestling announcer. Campbell did appear in different cameo roles in Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3. * Doctor Connors, as the Lizard, was set to appear in Spider-Man 4 before the film was cancelled and replaced by The Amazing Spider-Man. The Lizard would have been one of the film's villains alongside "Vulture" (John Malkovich), and "the Vulturess" (Anne Hathaway), an adaptation of Felicia Hardy. Actor Dylan Baker would have reprised his role. }} ru:Кёртис Коннорс (96283) Category:Connors Family Category:Teachers Category:One Arm Category:Doctors Category:Reptilian Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:2004 Character Debuts Category:Connors Formula Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Human/Reptile Hybrids Category:Regeneration